


light up the way (and I'll follow you down)

by VolxdoSioda



Series: MerMay 2019 (Complete) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, MerMay Day 2, seahorse!Ignis, soft ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Ignis isn't quite as human as likes to pretend. Noctis doesn't really care.





	light up the way (and I'll follow you down)

Ignis' aquatic form is all knobby edges and harsh-looking ridges. It's only by getting to touch them that one discovers they aren't nearly as sharp or knobby as they look, and are in fact, almost soft. Scaly, harder than human flesh, but not the rigid, unyielding shape it first gave impression of. 

Noctis dips his rag into the bucket of water, and throws it onto Ignis' back. Ignis, on his stomach in the back of the Regalia, sighs pleasantly. His tail is curled around Noctis' ankle, his natural need to secure himself to something in this form asserting itself. Noctis doesn't mind, just like he doesn't mind the thought of doing this in the back of the Regalia. Not if its for Ignis, who asks so little and gives so much in return.

"That should hold quite well," Ignis murmurs, cheek pressed against his folded arms, the morning sun warming them gently. "Thank you, Noct."

Gladio's at the wheel, because he's the only one besides Ignis to be trusted with this kind of speed and finesse. They've been driving since last night, coming towards the Cape from Hammerhead, when Noctis found Ignis in the bathroom scratching at himself furiously, trying to use the tap water to soothe the raw itchiness of skin left out of water too long. His scales had glistened in the low lights of the bathroom, enough to take Noctis aback for a second, but only a second until he'd realized what he was seeing.

 _"We'll head for the Cape,"_ had been the first thing out of Noctis' mouth, and not  _why the fuck are you scaly._ _"I'll tell Gladio and Prompto to grab supplies and start the car. Meet you out there, Specs."_

Ignis had tried to object, but Noctis had shushed him and bought a bucket and rags before asking Ignis if he wanted hot or cold water on the ride over. His retainer had stared at him, clearly unsure, before tentatively answering  _cold will be fine, Noct._

It's worth it though, to see this; Ignis spread out across the back of the car, beautiful yellow and brown coloration with hints of green along his fins. He's taken his glasses off and left his hair down, and he looks peaceful as they drive. Gladio glances back in the rearview mirror, and Prompto turns his head every so often to check on them, but Noctis is content. Ignis is happy, so that's all that matters.

They pull into the Cape roughly half an hour later; just in time too, as the rags have dried up and Noctis was debating re-applying them. Ignis hasn't said anything yet, but Noctis doesn't want him uncomfortable.

"I'll let the guys know we're here," Gladio says, bounding out of the car. "I'll be right back. Prompto, you coming with?"

"There in a jiffy!"

"Noct, stay here, we'll be right back."

And then they're gone, but Noctis isn't about to listen. Instead he pops the door on his side open, and starts removing the rags from Ignis' back, throwing them in the bucket. "Ready to go, Specs?"

"Gladio told you to stay here," Ignis says, but he's already pushing himself up. "I'll hold for a bit longer, Noctis."

"Nu-uh. You've held enough. C'mon, you're probably light enough that I can carry you. Just don't trip me with your tail."

Ignis gives him a skeptical look but allows Noctis to pick him up, telling him where best to place his hands to avoid hurting either one of them. Noctis puts his weight onto his legs, and starts down the slope that will bring them down to the side of the cape, nearest to the water. Beneath, there's a small fishing hole, with a covered area for camping. Noctis bypasses it, minding his footing as the ground turns rocky, and the ocean comes into view.

"Careful now," Ignis says. "Don't slip."

"Wasn't planning on it," Noctis grits out. His side is starting to hurt, but Ignis is more important. 

He makes it all the way to the edge of the docks, where he carefully lowers Ignis into the water, and collapses onto his knees.

"Noct!" he hears Gladio roar behind him. 

"Noctis!" That's Iris.

"Your Highness!"

"Down there!"

Noctis turns to yell back, but he never gets the chance. In his haste to get Ignis into the water, they've both forgotten he still has his tail wrapped firmly around Noctis' ankle, and now Noctis is yanked into the water without fanfare, someone yelling behind him in alarm as he goes tumbling into the blackness.

He's towed without mercy, Ignis apparently completely focused on the feeling of the water around him. Noctis opens his mouth to say something, and inhales water. He shuts his mouth, shakes his head, and reaches down for Ignis' tail.

His touch is enough to make Ignis turn, and green eyes go wide as Noctis gives a little wave and then points up. In an instant Ignis has one arm wrapped around him, and all but hauls him up onto the docks. He comes out of the water coughing and sputtering just as Gladio and the others hit the docks. Gladio's the first to reach them, and he hauls Noctis the rest of the way out, giving him a couple firm pats on the back to help him get the rest of the water out of his lungs.

"Noctis, are you alright?" Ignis' breathless voice comes beside them. "I'm so sorry, I didn't--"

"S'fine," Noctis gets out. He coughs a bit more, and then wheezes out, "S'fine Specs, don't worry."

A warm jacket gets draped around him, and then two as Gladio and Cor work in tandem. A third joins when Prompto peels out of his as well, before muttering something about towels and running back up towards the lighthouse. 

Scaly hands up his face, and Ignis carefully looks at him. "Can you breathe?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Go, enjoy your swim. I'll be right here when you come back."

"You will not," Monica says firmly. "We need to get you out of this chill. Back up to the lighthouse. I'm sure when ignis has his feet under him again, he can join us. Do you require additional clothes, Scientia?"

"If you would, please. Listen to Monica, love, and go back up. I'll be a few hours yet."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Thank you for all you've done." He brushes a kiss across Noctis' forehead, which is the signal for Gladio and Cor to heft him up and start herding him towards the lighthouse. Noctis glances back, and finds Ignis watching them go. He offers Noctis a smile and a brief wave, and then ducks below the water. 

By the time Ignis returns, the sun has started to set, bathing the sky in hues of purple, red and orange. Noctis is in the upper wings of the lighthouse, watching the ocean waves glitter in the low light. He almost misses the sound of boots against the ladder, until Ignis' voice catches his attention.

"Noct? May I come up?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." He scoots over, and graceful as ever Ignis folds himself up beside him. For a few moments after he does, Noctis can almost make himself believe that it's just another day, and it's just them, sitting here, watching the sunset.

"You doing better now?" Noctis asks, after a moment. "The swim help at all?"

"Wondrously. Thank you again. I'm sorry to trouble you about this." 

"No trouble, Specs. Just... next time don't wait so long to tell me."

"You're not going to ask me not to keep secrets from you?"

"You had your reasons."

Of that, he's certain. He's known that mermaids and the like existed due to tales from his ancestors, and photographs kept in their family vaults, cherished and loved. Mythical creatures have always been friends of the Lucis Caelum family in some form or another. So finding out Ignis is what he is... it's not really so strange.

Ignis has always been something of a mind reader when it comes to him. Or at the very least, he's understood Noctis enough to where he knows what to expect. So he doesn't ask why or demand answers, or want to know why Noctis didn't panic. He merely hums and leans back against the tower beside Noctis.

And they stay like that, side by side, until the world is dark.


End file.
